project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Litwick Line/B2W2
Litwick is obtainable in the Celestial Tower and in the Strange House. It is a common encounter in the former, guaranteed on the first floor, and a relatively rare encounter in the latter. Dusk Stones are available in the Strange House and in Victory Road. Further Dusk Stones may be found in dust clouds and at the Join Avenue antique shop as randomly obtainable items. Generation V was accused of bringing a massive power creep, and here's one of the prime cases for this argument (the other being Haxorus). Coming around the sixth gym, this adorable haunted candle holds a nasty surprise. Two good abilities, immunity to dangerous Fighting and omnipresent Normal-type moves, and an impressive movepool allow what eventually evolves into a nuclear special attacker to ruin almost everything in sight... provided it doesn't get outsped. Nevertheless, pick your targets carefully and watch the sheer force behind 145 base Special Attack tear through even the bulkiest of foes with ease. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Litwick may be able to take on Skarmory with Flame Burst, but that's it. The ghostly candle is too frail to take neutral Acrobatics from Swoobat, and both Swanna's BubbleBeam and Sigilyph's Psychic will OHKO you. * Hugh (Undella Town): Provided you've been exploring, you should have either a Lampent or Chandelure. Unfezant can attempt to slowly flinch you to death with Air Slash, but Flame Burst should 2HKO it. Serperior and Simisage fail to hit you and lose. Emboar will outlast you if you lack Shadow Ball, thanks to Rollout. Simipour ruins you and Samurott only has Aqua Jet to hit you. If you have Energy Ball, you can take it but beware of crits. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): The Cryogonal is likely to take a Flame Burst but cannot do much back. Sneasel is very fast and has Punishment, but it can't take a hit in retaliation. It's probably not a good idea to let Lampent/Chandelure fight it, though, as you generally don't want to be on the receiving end of a STAB super effective attack (even one with base 60 power, assuming you haven't boosted your stats during this battle). If you've picked up the TM for Psychic already, feel free to tear his buddy's Poison-type Pokémon apart. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): This gym is filled with hard-hitting dragons, several of which carry Dark-type moves and resist Flame Burst and Fire Blast. Drayden's lead, his Druddigon, carries Crunch, so that's a big nope. You shouldn't even be thinking about using Lampent/Chandelure against Flygon, since it's a strong, fast Ground-type. Haxorus is insanely powerful, and it carries Dragon Dance, which it can use to set up on you, and Dragon Tail, which it can use to phaze, and Shadow Claw, which it can use to hit Lampent/Chandelure for massive damage. Altaria is quite possibly the only relatively harmless Pokémon in his whole team, carrying no super effective coverage against the ghosts whatsoever, but it will still be painful to defeat with its Sing and high special bulk. Anyway, Lampent/Chandelure should stay out of this fight, minus maybe fighting his bird. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): The twin Cryogonals are not going to enjoy Fire Blast, but use a physical attacker against the second one to avoid Light Screen shenanigans; Reflect won't save it, since Cryogonal has piss-poor physical Defense. Weavile's insanely fast and can probably OHKO you with Night Slash. Even if your Chandelure is bulky enough to live a Night Slash, it definitely won't be able to live a crit. Remember that Night Slash has a high critical hit ratio. * Shadow (Opelucid City): The two Pawniard should not be an issue. While they do have Dark moves, Chandelure is faster and can make short work of them with Fire STAB. Absol, however, is a different story. A Chandelure with a nature that is neutral or beneficial to Speed should not worry, and given the high Special Attack Flamethrower should be more than enough to OHKO, but don't risk it if your Speed is reduced by the nature or you don't have a 100% accurate move. Absol WILL destroy Chandelure with Night Slash. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): This is a Water gym, and you're using a Fire-type. Keep Chandelure away from this. If you're desperate, you could hit Wailord or Jellicent with Energy Ball and Shadow Ball respectively to deal massive damage to them, but STAB super effective Scald hits like a truck. Carracosta is targetable due to its Rock Slide, Scald and Crunch probably only being 2HKOs and you outspeeding it prior to Shell Smash, but if it's gotten the Shell Smash off, just stay away. The least offensively-oriented member of this team is Mantine, and it still has both Scald and bulk for days, as well as not even being weak to Grass moves. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): The third fight is another tag battle with your rival, and his starter will be able to knock Zinzolin's Pokémon around due to their low physical defenses. However, please don't leave your Chandelure out against Weavile. It will die. Zinzolin's buddy's Scolipede dies to Fire Blast without being able to do much back, Watchog can't hit you, and Liepard might be threatening with Night Slash but dies almost instantly to Fire Blast, or, if you miss, Hugh's starter. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): The fourth fight is a higher levelled repeat of the second fight, so apply the same tactics here: Cryogonal is easy pickings, Weavile is to be left alone. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): This is where Chandelure has a field day. Flatten Beheeyem with Shadow Ball and tear his Steel-types apart with Fire Blast; none of them are faster than you, although Metang can be threatening with Rock Slide if you miss the Fire Blast. Magneton and Magnezone will be able to hurt you with Volt Switch and Discharge, although they can simply survive a Fire Blast thanks to Sturdy and use Thunder Wave. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): As before, Chandelure has no problem one-shotting the Pawniard. For Absol, the same considerations as before apply: stay away if your nature lowers Speed, otherwise go on ahead. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): Nuke the Pawniard, and do the same with Accelgor. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Nuke the Pawniard yet again, but be aware that Banette does have Sucker Punch. While Chandelure's bulk is enough to withstand one, critical hits at less than full health can be dangerous. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): White Kyurem is a breeze if you have Flash Fire, as it can only really hurt you with DragonBreath, although the sheer power behind Ice Burn should be taken into account if you're low on HP. Black Kyurem is more threatening, as Fusion Bolt will deal a ton of damage, and it outspeeds you. However, both formes of Kyurem should be 2HKO'd by Fire Blast, and Black Kyurem in particular can easily be nerfed by Will-O-Wisp, as even critical hits will not ignore the burn when computing damage. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Cofagrius will either attempt to Toxic stall or attack with Shadow Ball. However, you outspeed it, and Shadow Ball one-shots it (even unboosted Hex does ~66%, whereas Fire Blast does around 75%). Seismitoad is bad if you lack Energy Ball, as Muddy Water and Earthquake will beat you, but Energy Ball allows you to remove it before it attacks. Drapion is a giant roadblock, as although Fire Blast will put a dent in it, it outspeeds you and carries Night Slash, which will wreck you. Hydregion walls every move you can have outside of Hidden Power Fighting, and its Life Orb-boosted Crunch will almost definitely OHKO you. Eelektross also carries Crunch, but is much slower, doesn't get STAB on Crunch, and doesn't resist Fire Blast. Toxicroak has Sucker Punch, which is enough of a reason not to use Chandelure (although both Fire Blast and especially Psychic flatten Toxicroak if the AI doesn't choose to use Sucker Punch). * Hugh (Victory Road): His monkey now comes with Rock Slide and Crunch, but that isn't too much of a problem due to it only being a 2HKO. Rock Slide's flinch chance is probably more problematic than its damage, though. Simisage and Simisear can't hit you beyond Rock Slide and Crunch, but Surf from Simipour is worrying. Simisage will go down to a single Flamethrower, whereas Simisear will probably go down to one or two Shadow Balls. Unfezant can only really hit with Aerial Ace, but Swagger can be extremely annoying; it also might U-Turn into a bigger threat. Serperior still falls to your Fire move of choice (Flamethrower/Fire Blast), but Samurott and Emboar both will probably survive a Shadow Ball/Energy Ball/Psychic and hits back hard with Head Smash or Scald (Emboar) or Torrent, Mystic Water-boosted Surfs (Samurott). Don't bother with either, particularly Samurott, unless you want a dead ghost. The new member to the party, Bouffalant laughs at shadow and Energy Ball due to its typing and sap sipper while having the bulk to take a Fire Blast while hammering you with Earthquake. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): You can punch holes through Cofagrigus, but beyond that, this is a risky battle. Driftblim might outspeed you (if you're underleveled) and hits hard with Shadow Ball, although your Shadow Ball OHKOs everything here. Golurk is slower and will die to Shadow Ball, but STAB Earthquake and Iron Fist-boosted Shadow Punch hurt, so don't switch Chandelure in on it. Banette is slow and frail, but once again has Sucker Punch, so only try this if you are at full health and can withstand a crit. Her Chandelure is a mirror match and depends on too many factors to be worth fighting (Nature, EVs, IVs, etc). * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Throh has Rock Tomb, Bulldoze, and Guts as an ability to deter you from just blasting through its decent bulk. Sawk has Sturdy and Payback (you're probably faster) and Rock Slide. Even though Fire Blast and Psychic will hurt both Throh and Sawk severely, you should probably not use Chandelure against them. Conkeldurr is very bulky and has Stone Edge, which makes this a no-go, but you can trick Mienshao into knocking itself out by sending in a fighting weak Pokémon and switching to Chandelure to dodge Hi Jump Kick. It can only hit you with Bounce, which is very easy to play around. Lastly, Lucario has Calm Mind and Shadow Ball, but it shouldn't OHKO Chandelure from full health and Chandelure's Fire STAB should be sufficient. If your Speed is boosted by your nature, you might even go first and defeat it unscathed. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Let's see... Liepard has Night Slash, Bisharp should get outsped and nuked by Flamethrower or some other Fire move, and Krookodile has both Crunch and Earthquake on top of a high Speed stat that is almost definitely higher than Chandelure's. Scrafty has Crunch and is bulky, so it will probably take the Fire Blast and punish you for leaving a Ghost-type in against it. Overall, probably not a wise decision to use Chandelure here. Maybe kill the aforementioned Bisharp and Absol, if you were able to win the Absol matchup against the Shadow Triad folk, but that's it. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): You have Shadow Ball, and everything but Sigilyph is slower than you. Gothitelle also has Shadow Ball, but in reality the only major threat to Chandelure is Sigilyph's Shadow Ball. be wary around it, but afterwards, feel free to sweep. Shadow Ball should OHKO every single one of her Pokémon minus Metagross, since they're all weak to it and Chandelure is insanely powerful. For Metagross, of course, use your Fire STAB of choice. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Hydreigon laughs at your attacks and has Surf to maul you with instead of Crunch. Druddigon has Life Orb, Sheer Force-boosted Outrage to destroy you, but Shadow Ball will pick off a weakened Druddigon if you can either stay in from a previous battle and take it down, or heal so that you start off at full health. Archeops... it has STAB Stone Edge off of a higher base Attack than Salamence and easily outruns you, so stay away at all costs. Aggron does have STAB Head Smash, but its low Special Defense and Speed leave it open for a Fire Blast. If you miss, however, be prepared to say goodbye to your Chandelure. Lapras is a Water-type, and Haxorus is faster than Chandelure and has Earthquake. Don't bother with those two. * Post-Game: Chandelure keeps being a near-godly Pokémon against whatever cannot hit it super effectively, and can withstand most non-STAB super effective moves too. Just use it carefully and it should not die. }} Moves Litwick comes with Imprison, Flame Burst, Hex and Will-o-Wisp; Flame Burst and Hex provide good STABs right off the bat. Inferno comes just before evolution into Lampent and, though powerful, is very unreliable; Memento is worse than useless as it will cause your Lampent to faint. You get the TM for Shadow Ball by going to the side of the Strange House; it is invisible from the front, but it's in the back left corner behind the house. As a stone evolution, Chandelure does not get any level-up moves. In regards to TMs, Chandelure gets access to Fire Blast, Flamethrower, and Shadow Ball for STAB, and Energy Ball, Psychic, and Hidden Power for coverage (Hidden Power should only be used if you get a good type for it, such as Fighting). If you're doing the postgame, Flame Charge is worthy of mention simply for raising speed and the Sunny Day + SolarBeam combo is difficult due to needing a set-up turn. Move Tutors bring more gifts, including Pain Split which (sometimes) allows for recovery thanks to the line's low HP, but Chandelure's fragility makes this questionable. Dark Pulse is redundant with Shadow Ball, and Trick is gimmicky. Heat Wave is inferior to both Flamethrower, due to having lower accuracy than it, and Fire Blast, due to having less power behind it. Recommended moveset: Fire Blast / Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Psychic / Hidden Power Fighting / Hidden Power Rock Recommended Teammates *'Grass-types:' Chandelure suffers from a wide range of common weaknesses, despite its obscene offensive capabilities. Three of these (Water, Ground and Rock) thankfully all share a common weakness in Grass. These Pokémon will be able to withstand almost everything these types have to offer and benefit from Chandelure's resistances to Poison, Bug, Ice and Fire-type moves, with the last potentially being a free switch-in depending on Chandelure's ability. A few examples of Pokémon fitting this description include: Serperior, Lilligant, Ferrothorn and Roserade. *'Steel-types:' In regards to Chandelure's pesky weakness to Ghost and, especially Dark-type moves, Steel-type Pokémon are able to patch that hole in the haunted decoration's defenses. In exchange, Chandelure covers their Fire and Fighting-type weaknesses, but their shared weakness to Ground, a common coverage type, means that they need supported by something either immune or resistant to it. A few examples of Pokémon fitting this description include: Magnezone, Excadrill, Ferrothorn and Bisharp *'Water-types:' Similar to Grass-type Pokémon, these cover Chandelure's weaknesses to Rock and Ground with their STAB moves, despite their relative rarity in Unova. These Pokémon provide a solid emergency switch in against most Water-types, even if they depend on their coverage moves in order to remove the threat. In response, Chandelure effortlessly incinerates any Grass-type Pokémon threatening its ally. A few examples of Pokémon fitting this description include: Samurott, Azumarill, Jellicent and Swanna. Other Litwick's stats Lampent's stats Chandelure's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest if you want to hit even harder, or Timid to improve the ghostly decoration's Speed. Anything that doesn't lower Special Attack is decent, though. * Which Ability do I want? Both Flash Fire and Flame Body are good for the line: Flash Fire allows it to come in on a predicted Fire move and gain a boost, while Flame Body lets it cripple physical attackers using contact moves, so it really doesn't matter which one you get. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Lampent by Undella Town, and a Dusk Stone is available soon afterwards. You want the nuclear Special Attack as soon as possible, so evolve it the moment you get the Dusk Stone. * How good is the Litwick line in a Nuzlocke? Litwick is a pain to train up due to its late evolution (level 41) and its ludicrous fragility, although Audino grinding does relieve this issue somewhat. However, upon reaching Chandelure, you've just gotten a Pokémon with a Special Attack most Pokémon would kill for and a small but concentrated movepool that gives the Pokémon everything it needs to go on a rampage. Just be careful of faster Pokémon carrying coverage moves, and you'll have a blast. * Weaknesses: Ghost, Dark, Water, Ground, Rock * Resistances: Poison, Grass, Steel, Ice, Bug (x0.25), Fire (Flame Body) * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Fire (Flash Fire) * Neutralities: Dragon, Psychic, Electric Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses